The Queen in the Mirror
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It all started as an innocent game, calling the Queen in the mirror. The Queen however won't let young Emma be or the other way around. The only problem is the Queen is stuck in the mirror, space and time, while Emma grows. A story about a relationship beyond space, time and logic. For my friends ConfusedColombia26220 and Sassyevilpanda that inspore me always.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_** This is based on a challenge I saw posted on a SwanQueen group a while back. It was worded like this :

Like, imagine Regina being an urban legend like Bloody Mary, and teen Emma and Lily messing around with seances, ouija boards, and daring each other to do the mirror chant.

It could be something like, "Mirror mirror on the wall, bring me the fairest of them all, Vengeful Queen, make yourself seen, once burnt at the stake you now shall wake."

And unlike most urban legends, it's actually real and Regina/the Evil Queen appears in the mirror, royally pissed, but before she even says a word Emma freaks out and flips the lights back on and leaves the bathroom.

But she's already released the Queen, who becomes fixated on her as she begins watching her grow up, slowly gaining more abilities, showing up at will without being called, making her voice heard without being seen, making her feel touch, being able to physically move things.

And then when Emma's various foster families start treating her badly, they suddenly get in unexplainable accidents. They survive, but if they continue their bad treatment of her they meet early demises.

A guardian demon of sorts. And when Emma's an adult, Regina will have grown so attached that she develops feelings.

And Emma's not completely oblivious, she picks up on patterns and knows where they all seemed to start.

Like...I just really want an epic, supernatural, horror romance for these two.

To ConfusedColombia26220 that gave me the idea for this, and Sassyevilpanda that has read some, here is the full thing, I hope you and whoever else that read it likes it :o) Happy Reading :o)

* * *

 ** _The Queen in the mirror_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Hopkins, Minnesota 1999_**

"I am telling you it is not going to work!" young Emma Swan was rolling her eyes, as she was eyeing her friend Lily. The brunette was starting to annoy her, with all this crap about calling upon a higher spirit or ghosts. So far they had been through Ouija boards, multiple ones, a couple of séances, and now Lily wanted them to call upon the Queen in the mirror. Legend said she would appear to claim your soul if you called upon her enough times.

"Are you scared, Swan?" Lily challenged her, she knew her blonde friend hated when she did that.

"Of a mirror, hardly," Emma said, her voice was shivering though. She never really liked mirrors, she wasn't sure why though. Still she was not going to back down in this and so she went into the bathroom. Of course as the legend said, it had to be a bathroom with no windows, the lights were lit candles on the floor, making her reflection in the mirror look rather spooky. A shiver ran down her spine. The fourteen-year-old blonde took a deep breath as her fingers touched the cold mirror. She had looked into this mirror a dozen times, still this time it seemed different. She shook her head as she closed the door. All ways out of the bathroom had to be closed so the spirit could not escape. Emma shook her head, this was so childish, so stupid. After all this was just a tale and spirits did _not_ exist.

Now what were the words she was going to say, she thought for a second before the words escaped her pale red lips, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, bring me the fairest Queen of them all, Vengeful queen from the other world, make yourself seen, once burned on the stake, please show yourself and come to wake."

Emma looked at the mirror, she had been right, clearly nothing was going to show other than her reflection. A nervous laughter escaped her, as she said, "Vengeful queen right…"

Just then her reflection slowly vanished, only to become something else, someone else. Emma's blue eyes widened as a gasp escaped her. Because it was no longer herself she was looking at, it was a brunette that reflected back. A brunette in a purple and golden dress, her hair put up, her lips red as blood, her eyes darker than anyone she had ever seen, and they seem to bore right through her.

Emma backed away as the reflection of the queen spoke, "Who are you and why did you call for me, you insolent child!"

"I…" Emma was lost on words, a yelp of terror escaped her as she walked back, tipping over a candle.

"Emma, are you okay?" Lily's voice sounded from the other side of the door, she had heard her yelp.

"I…am fine," Emma lied.

"Liar, liar, your pants are on fire," the vengeful queen smirked, seeing the candle Emma tipped had set the lower part of her pants on fire. Emma noticed but her eyes was fixating on the mirror, seeing how the woman vanished in fire and her own reflection appeared once more. Still startled she somehow managed to put the fire out without any visible injuries. Mostly she was spoked.

Who was that woman in the mirror, the tale was that Queen killed everyone that called upon her, but clearly she hadn't done that. The young girl couldn't get those burning eyes out of her head as she opened the door for Lily saying, "I tripped over the candle, nothing else happened, I told you this was nonsense."

"Not worth trying then?" Lily wondered, seeing her friend was paler than she had ever seen her before. Whatever happened in there had scared her she knew.

"No, you should go my parents are home soon," Emma said, shooing her towards the door, she knew they didn't like Lily. The other girl didn't question this, instead she packed of the things and hurried out of there.

* * *

At the other end of the mirror the Queen turned to look at her servants she hated it all these younglings calling upon her. She was used to it, scaring them out of their minds, even having someone drop dead on the floors. This young girl however was different; she could feel it. Not that it mattered as she would probably never see her again.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Warning: Mention of abuse._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Boston, Massachusetts 2000_**

It was one year later that the evil queen at all hallows eve was getting ready for a ball. She didn't reflect much over that fact, or that date of the night. After all there wasn't much spirits coming alive on this night, she however liked to scare her people. The dress of this evening was black with patterns of skulls and bones on it. Her hair was put up ever so nicely and on her head a crown in white gold.

She smiled pleased with her reflection when a weak voice spoke to her. She searched her brain as she could hardly hear it. It was like a vague memory in the far distance of her mind. Then it came back to her, it was the girl from the mirror, that had seen her burn on the stake after being lynched. She hadn't died, not fully, only her body, her soul had however been trapped in the mirror. From there she moved from mirror to mirror in her castle. Her wounds from the fire wasn't visible in the mirror. She knew if she was ever brought back to live they most likely would be, she however didn't see that happening ever again. She listened closely to the voice as the girl appeared, this time she seemed older, her hair was in stripes of blonde and purple, she was wearing some kind of clothing, purple that stopped a bit over her waist and a pair of black pants. Her head resting upon her makeup table, she wasn't in a bathroom this time. The queen looked at the surroundings around the girl, unfamiliar paintings on the walls, strange people from another time. A simple bed, the bedsheets was white with little purple dragons on, blood spread upon them. The queen looked at the girl again seeing bloody stripes on her back, someone had hurt her, badly. It was seldom she found herself to feel sorry for another living creature, much less a human, but this time she did, because this human was hurting. This girl that had called for her, the vengeful queen was hurting and in pain, and for whatever reason she didn't like it. Her voice was thick, she hardly recognized it as she spoke saying, "You called upon me."

"I…did," a sob escaped her black lips, her mascara ran in rivers down her cheeks. She was surprised to see the queen in a different outfit this time, and no flames surrounding her. She couldn't be dead then as the legend said.

"Why did you call?" the queen almost sounded concerned.

"I couldn't forget you, I needed to see you again, to see if you were real, the legend say that you died on a stake, is that so?" Emma needed something to distract her pain.

"I was burned on one long ago yes, but my soul got stuck in a mirror instead of moving on. What happened? Why is there blood on that bed?" the queen retorted the question, out of curiosity more than anything else.

"He…hurt me," Emma held up her wrists to her, bluish marks around them. She also turned her back to the mirror, she saw bloody stripes where the fabrics did not cover. The queen could feel her anger rise within as she said, "Who hurt you, Miss…?"

"Swan, but you can call me Emma, my new foster dad as I snuck out to a Halloween party. It was with…fri…people I know. He got angry, there was alcohol there, I didn't drink I just wanted to have one night of fun, this is how it ended, when I do not obey. Do you have a name or is it just queen?" she answered. Asking her to call her by her name seemed farfetched considering she did not know if she would come if she called her another time, or how long she would stay.

"New foster dad? I have a name, it is Regina, Queen Regina," she answered, feeling the need to know more about this girl.

"They never let me stay, always find something wrong with me, no one is ever nice to me. The people I hang with aren't either and I don't trust anyone. They either yell or hit or do something else, my caretakers, I don't even know why they took me in to begin with," a small sob escaped her lips.

"I..don't know you, but I don't see you as bad, I am though. What do you do since they as you say hit you?" she wondered, she heard a knock on the door, no doubt one of her servants.

"Tonight sneaked out to this party, he didn't want that, my foster mom is usually drunk, he is just angry I don't know what is better or worse, caring or…Yesterday it was staying up too late doing something other than homework, to be fair I had studied to about ten pm. He finds an excuse, I stopped caring about why. You are older, is life meant to be easy, will I ever be loved, I mean are you loved, do you know, can one trust people?" she asked, her eyes didn't seem so intense this time as the last.

"I am not loved, I am feared, hence being a vengeful Queen. I was loved long ago, by a good man, he was killed, it is a long story. I know who I can rely on, but trust is another matter, people turn so easily. I don't know what to tell you, people some have happy lives I think, I never did and I doubt I ever will. I have to go, call me tomorrow or when you can I will try to answer, but right now I have to attend a ball," she heard the servants calling outside the door for her, telling her people were arriving. And before Emma could ask more, the queen had vanished. A hand on the mirror as more tears fell, "But I wanted you to stay, I don't want to be alone."

* * *

It was the next day and Emma was just done with school. For once she was home alone, at least for now, her foster parents were working. She went to her room and sat down in front of the mirror, "Vengeful Queen, Regina, are you there, please be?"

This was clearly some type of insanity she knew, talking through someone inside a mirror, seeing her on the other side. She waited, maybe she was busy, she was after all a queen and she didn't know what time it was wherever she was. Not to mention how late the party had been the night before, had she been drinking, was she married, did she have children, could she be hungover, had she killed the ones that tried to burn her, how did she survive?

There was so many questions in Emma's young mind and she wanted answers to them all. A hand stroking over the blank cold surface of the mirror as she spoke again, "Vengeful Queen can you please make yourself seen?"

Slowly her own reflection vanished, her hand still on the mirror and she saw her the queen. Her eyes were burning today, at least for now. She smiled vaguely at her saying, "Hi."

"Hello, Miss. Swan, did you get rest last night?" she required, after all she knew it had to be hard due to her back and most likely the severe pain she had to have been in.

Black rings under her dark eyes Emma noticed, she seemed something, annoyed perhaps. Still she took the time to appear and she did ask questions about her well-being. She had to care on some level Emma quickly figured. She smiled at her saying, "I slept for a couple of hours, how was the party?"

"Boring mostly, but I managed to scare a couple of my subjects," an evil grin appeared on her lips, it made chills run down Emma's spine.

"I am happy to hear that," she said, most to please her, before adding, "Can I ask if you are married, or did you take over the role as Queen after your father?"

"I was married, my former King was older than me, he is dead now, I had a stepdaughter somewhere in the kingdom, I do want her dead," she answered without a shred of emotion.

Clearly she hated her, Emma from this answered assumed she had to get married to the king, rather than she wanted to. It was a shame really. She took a deep breath as she studied her, her dress was in a light shade of purple and she was wearing a robe, "Is that your sleeping wear, is it early morning where you are?"

"It's not anything where I am, it feels like I am in some kind of limbo, not alive, still not dead, trapped somewhere in between. I have I guess a chamber and I suppose what would be considered a castle, still my subjects are not live ones and I cannot get in touch with the real kingdom, I can never leave the castle, the only way I can see the outside world is through windows and this mirror. I want to either die fully or be fully alive, but I don't know how to do either," she answered.

Emma thought about what she said, "So in a way you are trapped in this mirror, where there is no time or place? You can't go back and you can't age?"

"I am, and I can't, I am stuck and I can't move on, that is how I show when people call. I can use my magic somewhat to change clothes, but I don't eat, I don't sleep and I can't escape," she explained.

"So you never leave the castle, because you move around mirror by mirror?" it dawned on Emma.

"Exactly, I just want to get out from here, dead or not," she said, looking at the young girl.

"I can understand that, I want to escape too," Emma concluded, her hand rested on the mirror, Regina's hand rested against it on the other side. Both eyes filled with the same hopelessness, sadness, before the queen again vanished. Emma didn't call for her again the next day.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Manhattan , New York, 2005**_

Emma Swan was sitting in her flat, she was alone, then again, why wouldn't she be, she had given up the son she gave birth to years ago. She had some regrets about that, but she didn't see it fitting to raise it in jail. It wasn't even her fault that she had ended up there in the first place, it had been the man she thought she loved. The man that had driven Regina almost crazy with jealousy. In any case she had ended up in jail where she had found herself pregnant, which led to her telling him to go to hell, and giving up their son in a closed adoption.

She never let anyone close after that, unless you counted the queen which was still in a mirror. Over the past four years they had spoken on an off and Emma knew that the bad things happening to her foster parents was due to Regina. She had seen them with various injuries if they hit or harmed her. It couldn't be explained, but they didn't near her again. Instead they sent her away. Emma never asked Regina to explain herself. Maybe she didn't want to know or maybe she was afraid of knowing. She only knew that Regina's powers for whatever reason was getting stronger. She had from time to time read in the papers about people dying in bathrooms and about messages written on the mirrors. She knew it was all Regina's doings but she didn't confront her about it, Emma found it best not to. She listened to the sound of her alarm groaning, she hated to get up early, but she had to, morning shift at the diner she was working. She tended to move from place to place taking odd jobs to survive. That and capturing people that didn't want to get caught. She dragged herself into the bathroom seeing that Regina had left her a message on the mirror reading, "Happy birthday, Emma, hope you have a great one."

Emma didn't know how she did it, but she was glad she did. Even if Regina was a mere reflection in a mirror she took the time to write on it from time to time, like now. It may not be a lot, but it was something. Even if she was a reflection in the mirror she knew she meant well by it. And Emma did appreciate it. In fact so much so that she in that moment whispered, "I don't know where you are Regina, but thank you for the message, I loved it."

Emma stepped into the shower, unaware that a couple of brown eyes were watching. It was the first time Regina had done it through, watched Emma shower, and the queen hated to admit that she liked what she saw. She also hated that she over the years was growing a soft spot for Emma. She didn't know if she would go as far as to call it love, but something was there she knew. As Emma stepped out of the shower in her birthday suit Regina smiled and said, "You are welcome."

"Regina, jeez, manners, I don't want you to see me naked," Emma's face turned red. She grasped a towel covering herself. She sometimes hated that Regina now could appear of her own free will. This however was the first time she had stepped over the line and seen her naked. Emma took a deep breath saying, "I am sorry, I just, it's too soon for you to see me like that."

"I apologize, dear," Regina said, she didn't feel bad about it though.

"How long are we going to do this?" Emma asked her with a heavy sigh.

"What do you mean?" Regina wanted to know, even if she knew what the blonde meant.

"I am talking to a mirror and it's not like you are ever getting out, why do you stay here, can't you go and torture someone else," Emma said annoyed and hurried from the bathroom. She got her work uniform ready but put on some underwear first, then startled hearing Regina's voice say, "I don't know Emma, and I don't have anywhere else to go. I find myself getting attached to you."

"So do I but I in a way hate it, I need someone in real life that can hold me and care for me," she turned away from the closet, to not have Regina see her tears.

Regina sighed as Emma said, "Can you please vanish or turn you back so I can get dressed, I am late for work."

Regina did so to not upset her further vanished, knowing Emma was right, she needed more than she could offer. At least for now, her magic still had limitations, but still she wanted to be there when Emma came home, it was her birthday after all. She knew Emma hated to be alone on that day, besides her voice, her reflection had to be better than nothing she figured.

* * *

Emma hated to admit that she hated to be gone from her apartment more than she had to. Mostly because Regina was there and she made her feel less lonely. Of course talking to a mirror might be questioned by sanity, still Regina had always been there. Even when she was in jail and found she was pregnant. Although back then she preferred to not talk to her often. She knew it had driven Regina almost crazy, but she couldn't bear for her to see her like that, sad, in prison rags and pregnant. The Queen deserved better much better, which was why Emma for her bare life would never get why she didn't stick inside a mirror of a noble man or something like it.

"Emma, are you listening?" her thoughts got interrupted by the ever so cheerful Ruby Lucas. They had been working together at the diner while Emma had been there for the last six months. It felt like forever. Another topic that to Regina sometimes felt lost. Being trapped in a mirror it didn't seem like she had time and space, but she tried to learn for Emma.

"Sorry Rubes, what did you say?" Emma looked at the other woman. She was as close to what Emma would considered a friend in years.

"You up for drinks after work, you know to celebrate your big day?" the brunette asked her with grin.

"I dunno, I should get home, because…" Emma couldn't bring herself to say the queen in the mirror is waiting.

"Because your couch is waiting, oh come on Em, you only turn twenty once, and who knows maybe you meet mister right," Ruby winked at her.

"I don't want a mister right," Emma laughed, she just wanted Regina, her Regina, she wished she somehow could drag her out of the mirror and keep her forever.

"Oh sorry, misses right then, we don't have to stay out all night, just a couple of drinks," she looked at her with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, you win," Emma smiled at her. She was simply too cute and too funny to say no to. Of course she would have regrets come morning, but she didn't care. Like Ruby said she would only turn twenty once and it was not like Regina could go anywhere.

* * *

Regina was pacing back and forth between the mirrors in her castle. She hated when Emma was gone too long of the time. Even if time was abstract to her she didn't like when Emma was not in her apartment. She could tell by it getting darker that she should have been home now. Emma had a full view mirror in her bedroom that was how she knew. She had moved back and forth between her shitty place and Emma's for what felt like hours now. .

Her apartment wasn't much to brag about, but Regina still liked it. Now that it was empty however… She had gotten used to Emma's many living situations over the years and even if this apartment to her was a dump she hated to say that it was one of the better Emma had had. She even had some beautiful posters, that was what Emma called the funny pictures on the wall. It was not like she was younger and she had those music bands all around. Now it was animals and scenarios. She especially liked the one over Emma's bed with three elephants walking along the beach in the sunset. Two adults with a young one between them. Oh how Regina wished that was her Emma and a child.

Being no fool she knew that her love had given birth in prison, but she had to give it up because of her living and economic situation. Regina had hated that guy she was with at the time, the few times she had seen him that was. Then again Emma had been eighteen and convinced she was in love with him. Regina shook her head and huffed, she hated him and others she had seen Emma with once in a while over the years.

Her eyes on the elephant poster in the dim light, wishing Emma had kept her baby, that they could have raced him together. She wasn't sure how since she was stuck inside a mirror but she was sure she could have helped somehow. Regina sighed as she conjured a rose, a long-stemmed red one and made it appear on the other side of the mirror, landing on Emma's pillow. It was then she heard it voices nearing the bedroom. Two of them, females.

The evil queen hid out of view for Emma and what she only hoped she was her friend. Still she followed what they were doing.

"I am fine, Ruby, I can get to the bedroom myself…" Emma was slurring and her walk wasn't all that steady.

"Sure, sure, be glad I didn't let you go home with that guy," Ruby steadied her.

"He was nice, he bought us drinks," Emma protested, adding, "Ruby, I don't feel good, I think I need to…"

"Oh bathroom for you," Ruby got her in there and managed to get her head over the toilet just in time. She sighed holding her hair back.

When Emma was done she washed her mouth and managed to brush her teeth somewhat and let Ruby help her to the bedroom. It was the brunette that discovered the rose first, it was resting peacefully on the pillow. She smiled saying, "Someone left you a present, looks like you have someone that likes you."

"Gina, she loves me," Emma said with a tired smile.

"Who is Gina?" Ruby asked curiously.

"She's a queen, and I like her a lot, but she can't come here to be with me," she said, slurring she closed her eyes.

"Alright time for you to sleep, princess," Ruby with a small laugh, to her Emma was babbling nonsense. She made sure to put a bucket next to Emma's bed in case she needed to throw up more and put the rose in a vase before letting herself out.

In her half sleep Emma mumbled, "Love you too, Gina, my Gina."

Regina watched over her from the mirror, feeling sympathetic for her, glad that this Ruby person just seemed like a good friend. In her sleep even with clothes on Emma to her was beautiful and so she kept on watching. She would be upset with her come morning, but not now.

* * *

Emma felt horrible when she woke around 11 am the next day, needless to say she was hungover. She stirred in the bed and groaned. Sitting up in the bed, she looked over at the mirror. Regina was in a black and silver dress this time; her eyes were closed though as if she was resting.

Emma walked over to her and said, "Regina, have you been there all night."

"Day, night, I cannot tell, because unlike yours, my time stand still. I can change clothes and hairstyles for the fun of it, but I can never escape this mirror. Now tell me who was the guy that bought you drink last night, was that someone who wanted to fuck you?" Regina opened her eyes and looked at Emma.

Emma took a few steps back, it felt like Regina's eyes was burning their way into her soul. Shivers ran down her spine and with a stutter in her voice she got out, "I would assume so, but I never would have…gone home with him."

"The woman that came home with you last night who was she?" Regina wanted to know, her voice sounded annoyed and filled with poison.

"Ruby, we work together at the diner and she has become somewhat of a good friend, we look out for each other. Regina, please don't be mad at me. I let him by us drinks, it is all it was, and I had to get help to get home. I don't want to be with Ruby, I swear, I want to be with you, only you, don't you want to be with me?" Emma was in tears now. Oh how she regretted going out, well not going out, more having a drink too many.

"The rose I left for you last night, it should be testament of that, but you disappointed me, Emma, and I think I may need some time alone. I would prefer if you didn't do anything to upset me further and please don't sleep with anyone, Emma," Regina said, tears in her eyes too as she vanished from the mirror. Emma's hand was on the cold glass. She knew there was only one thing to do, call Ruby to ask for advice.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note:_** I do apologize if any of the ones that reads this think it goes too fast ahead. I tried to do some explaining in this chapter, but the thing is that I felt it was in my eyes perfect when I wrote it. With that said, I hope the ones that reads this chapter enjoy it.

* * *

 ** _Warning: Erotica._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Manhattan, New York, 2008_**

Regina was pacing back and forth in her mirrors, she was upset with herself and with Emma. Mostly with herself though for letting herself getting so far as to having feelings for her. She didn't like that Ruby had taken her back home and put her to bed. What she disliked more was that Ruby could be around Emma when she could not, she was afraid that their friendship would developed into something more.

After all the brunette with red stripes in her hair was quite attractive and she was someone Emma confided in, she had heard her talk to her in that weird talking thing. Emma had explained to her that it was a way to keep in contact with other people. It was now more than ever she wished that she could be a part of Emma's world.

It was upsetting to her that she could contact her anywhere there was a mirror, and they could talk about the most intimate things, but not fully be there for her. She had so often in Emma's teenage years wished that she could go from where she was and hold her. She hated when her foster parents had harmed her, Emma deserved better. Maybe that was why it had been so easy for her to appear in their mirrors also to scare them. Only she had done a little more than that, she had managed by mind powers to have objects move, driving people insane. She had even at a point made a knife fly through the air and almost cut the throat of one of her foster fathers when Emma was out of the house one day. She had made her voice ring through the house, having a couple of mirrors break, only to piece them together. She smiled by the thought of it. Of course she also knew that the consequence was that Emma had to leave and end up with another bad family. She was however glad she now had been living on her own for some time so she wouldn't have to worry about that anymore.

She was scary and she knew it, but she also had another more pressing quality that was not a good one. And that was that she was possessive, when she saw something and she wanted it, she would get it no matter what. In this case she wanted Emma, and she wanted the young woman to desire her as much as she in return desired Emma. She wanted Emma to think of no one else but herself, she wanted her to fantasize about her. The young queen let out a huff wondering how many years it had been now in Emma's world since they last spoke, and since she last appeared. She also knew there was only one way to find out and so she could do only one thing appear to have a look at the present time.

She took a deep breath as she stopped her pacing. She had paced for what seemed like forever. As she appeared in her bedroom mirror, she saw her on her bed talking on the thing, and as she let Emma know she was, she saw that she had changed this time as well. Her long hair was in a neat pony tail, and she was wearing light blue pants and a red top. Her boots reached up to her knees and she seemed to have gotten a nice tan. She even seemed happy. As she hung up the phone, Regina looked at her saying, "Can we talk?"

"Sure, gosh I haven't seen you in ages, how are you?" Emma was beaming at her, a smiled that melted Regina's heart and made her weak to the core.

"I am…good, I have to ask you something," Regina said, mastering a geniune smile.

"Yeah sure, what?" Emma looked at her with curious eyes.

"How old are you now?" Regina wondered as she looked at her.

"Twenty-three, and still a virgin if you wondered, minding me how many have you slept with in your life time?" Emma asked, looking at her. Her hand was stroking along her thigh as she opened the zipper to one of her black, leather boots in a very seductive manner. She had just came home from a shift at the diner. She was glad to see Regina again, after missing her for about three tears. She had called for her, but Regina had not appeared, in the end she had decided to wait, hoping she would show on her own accord. Needless to say her desire for the queen had been growing over the years and if she could rip her out of that mirror she would. She felt shivers of lust running through her looking at her.

"I… would say more than twenty, less than fifty, only two of them I enjoyed," said Regina honestly. She watched with great interest as Emma removed her boots, if she could get out of the mirror she would jumped at her she was sure.

"Mmm you were a slut huh?" Emma said, licking her lips, knowing what it had to be doing to Regina all too well.

"I was a queen, I had needs, I would prefer not to be called a slut," she shrugged, pretending not to be teased by what Emma was doing. Her eyes narrowed, taking her in more though.

"And now, do you still have them?" Emma wondered, could what seemed to be a spirit have needs.

"Needs?" Regina wondered, raising her brows at Emma.

"Of course, can you have them when you are a spirit?" the blonde wanted to know, she removed her red top as it was sweaty from her walk back home. She planned to take a shower so she had to get undressed.

"I don't know if others can, but I certainly do, your breasts have gotten bigger since I saw you last," Regina commented, then again it had been three years.

"Oh have they," Emma, let her hand trace them on top of her black lace bra.

"They…have," Regina swallowed hard. She hadn't felt desire like this in ages. Knowing it should be impossible as she was a ghost, she knew she most likely was turning more human.

"Hmmm, like what you see?" Emma got of the bed, only to remove her pants, panties and bra. The she rolled over so her back faced Regina. She didn't turn though, she let Regina take in the full view of her from behind. Over the past few years she had even gotten a trap stamp, a heart shaped apple, dripping of blood, and a crown tattoo on her right shoulder.

"I do," Regina was practically drooling inside the mirror, adding, "I like the tattoos, may I ask why you chose them?"

"Well, the crown is because I figured if you ever got out of there and we got married, I could be a consort and royal also, besides Ruby always call me princess. Apple, evil queen poisoned Snow White with an apple, and if you are her well…" Emma said, turning, revealing another tattoo over her heart. And R, it was shaped in old letting, Regina didn't even have to ask why.

"I have tattoos as well," Regina blushed, it was needless to say she got them during her reign and without much thought.

"May I…see them?" Emma requested, wondering what they might be. It was only fair that if she was naked, Regina should also be.

The not so evil queen used magic to remove her clothing. Spite being dead or more so for the last decade, her body was amazingly well kept. Emma saw a feather tattoo on her right wrist, it was black. Regina turned to reveal a horse shoe on her right hip, inside it was a howling wolf. And on her left shoulder was what Emma assumed to be a raven flying away with an apple. All three was very detailed. Emma smiled saying, "I take it the horse shoe, is because you like horses, why the rest?"

"I…did, I mean I do. I had a horse called Rosinante, she was killed before my eyes by my enemies, I have her named tattooed on me also, but it is hardly visible. It is above my heart. The wolf is double meaning, I am a lone wolf and I once dated a woman, or rather had her as a mistress before I let her move on for quite some time when I was younger. She resembles your friend Ruby and she is a werewolf, I always wondered where she ran to when we split up. The raven is for a raven that was my eyes and ears of my kingdom, I gave him to my dear friend Maleficent before my death. The apple is self-explanatory; the feather is for hope. I don't have much left of it anymore. My first love had the same one," she explained.

"Do you regret them, in the aftermath, those that were for people you cared for, or animals important to you?" Emma wondered.

"No, I do not, like memories they are part of me, and by having them burned in I shall remember them always. Can I ask you something, I know it might seem like an odd request," she blushed a little saying it. Her hands didn't even care to cover her sex, even thought it was covered by some dark hairs. Emma could even see some markings from where they fire had touched her skin when she had been burned.

"Of course, anything," Emma said, giving her a nod. At this point, since it had gone so long without seeing Regina she would not deny her anything. It felt strange though the relief of seeing her after the years that had passed. And now even though Emma knew her to be older she herself was, seemed like a blushing young girl. Emma never knew how much older; she just took her to be. It wasn't important, she didn't need to ask her right then.

"I can't yet escape my prison, if I could I would by now jumped on you, kissing your tanned skin all over. I was wondering if you could, how to put it make love to yourself, or make yourself go over the edge before me. Of course if you do not want to, I do understand," Regina was blushing further now. She didn't even know why, but she suddenly felt naked in more than one way.

"I can do that, but then I want something from you," Emma said, she came closer to the mirror. Her hand resting upon Regina's cheek and for a short moment it was as to she could feel the softness of her skin.

Regina could feel it also, she didn't know how, but she did and nodded saying, "Anything, I will give you anything."

"When you come out from your prison, I need to hope that you will, I want you to jump on me, don't even hesitate to do it," Emma said, she was the one blushing now.

A hoarse laugh as she responded, "I won't hesitate, I shall be on you like a wild fire and that, my Swan, is a promise."

Emma nodded and walked over to the bed, she lay down on it, getting in a comfortable position. One hand was carefully palming her breast, stroking it, massaging it gently. A moan escaping her red lips, as her other hand went down caressing her inner thigh, eager fingers getting closer to her newly shaven sex.

Even though trapped in a mirror, Regina's hoarse voice uttered, "Oh, Emma, you are so sexy."

The brunette let a hand go down to feel between her legs. Even though to Emma she was a mere reflection she could still feel herself. Her finger touching a place that had been untouched for what seemed like decades. Ever since she was cast to live what seemed like eternity in a mirror. A shiver ran through her to that mere touch of her warm fingers. A moan escaped as she continued to watch the blonde on the bed. She seemed fully aware of what she was doing to herself. Squeezing her own breast harder as her thumb stroked over her most sensitive spot over and over. She moaned loader now, she was in her own world Regina knew, a finger dipped fully into her, soon followed by another.

Emma pictured Regina being all over her as it turned her more on than ever before. She was working on herself a bit harder, she could even hear Regina's moans in the distance, knowing the queen was most likely touching herself also. She hit spots on her inner walls, hips working against her own fingers. Over and over, again and again. She moaned as she pincher her nipple, screaming out Regina's name as she hit her own edge. Feeling how she contracted around her fingers. Riding her waves for as long as she could, as she slowly calmed down she panted hard, opening her eyes, seeing the brunette looking at her with eyes filled of dark desire from the mirror. Her fingers inside her as she suspected. Emma smiled as she in a hoarse, unrecognizable voice said, "Go, finish up."  
As Regina vanished to do just that, Emma rose satisfied from her bed to step into the bathroom to take her shower. On weak legs, she smiled a satisfied grin knowing that when Regina came out of the mirror it would be worth the wait. She loved her dark eyes and whenever she climbed a high now she would picture them over and over.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: I know some of you might be wondering when the queen will come out of the mirror, if ever, and she will soon ;o) Also sorry the time change go by year and not day by day, but I went with it as it felt right._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Manhatten, New York, 2010_**

"And I'll wait without you, with or without you," Emma sang along with her old, worn out walk man. She smiled as she dumped down on the grass in central park next to Ruby. Even though she knew she could get more advanced technology she still loved her old mixed tapes.

Ruby smiled back saying, "In a cheerful mood I see."

"Totally, you know some day I shall marry her," Emma said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"So when will I meet this mysterious woman of yours?" Ruby said, handing Emma a diet coke.

Emma took it and took a sip, delicious in the autumn heat. She was just back from another job; another person she had picked up. She couldn't wait to get back to her apartment and talk to Regina. She had simply missed her too much while she had been away the last couple of weeks. Her red leather jacket was tossed easily on the grass. She smiled at Ruby saying, "One day, when the time is right."

"You two been together for some time now haven't you?" Ruby looked at her best friend.

"Mhm we have, I lost track of the years now, but she is the most amazing woman in the world," Emma said.

"I am sure she is if she got you so captivated, minding me are we going out tonight since it's your birthday?" Ruby asked her. The night five years ago still fresh in mind. Emma had called her crying the next day telling Regina needed a break due to it. She was heartbroken. Ruby had to mend the wounds for what felt like forever, until she had shown up out of the blue. She had even gotten Emma a silver bracelet with horseshoes all around. Emma had loved it, she had even started to take riding lessons. Of course whoever this Regina was had told her not to, but Emma had found she liked the horses and so she had continued.

"I dunno, she told me on the phone she had something special planned tonight," it was easier telling Ruby that.

"Alright, I understand, we can do it some other night," Ruby gave her a playful punch in the side.

"You are the best, Rubes," Emma said and giggled before she picked a magazine out of her shoulder purse saying, "So up for the test is he, oh sorry she the right for you?"

"Sure thing, minding me Belle's crazy ex, Rex Sebastian stopped by the other day, any advice on how to get rid of him?" Ruby said. She had been dating Belle for the last year or so. Emma liked her as well, mostly because she made Ruby so happy. She was a librarian that usually came by the diner on her way from work.

"I have some ideas, any ideas where he lives?" Emma wondered curiously.

"Top flat on fifth I think, I can ask, I just want him to leave her alone. She told him she wanted nothing to do with him, yet he won't get the message. I just want him to leave her alone you know. It's so tempting to have wolf bite him," said Red frustrated. The small husky gave a little bark by the sound of his name.

Emma leaned over and pet him, remembering what Regina had told her about the werewolf she had dated long ago. She found the little dog too adorable. He made a happy bark and licked her hand making Emma say, "When he gets bigger maybe."

"Seriously thought, I know it's a lot to ask, but can you look into it, his name is Rex Sebastian Gold and he is into some kind of real-estate," she said and smiled at her.

"I'll look into it tomorrow, gotto go home and shower, see you at work tomorrow afternoon," she said and gave her a peck on the cheek as she picked up her jacket and headed out of the park.

Once she came to her apartment building Emma checked the mailbox, bills and a paycheck from her last assignment. She smiled seeing it was a couple of handwritten envelopes there also, birthday cards from either clients and friends most likely.

Emma hadn't really celebrated her birthday before she met Ruby and Regina, so to her this day was now getting more special. She opened the door to her apartment, feeling her nose get filled with all sorts of smells. Home cooking, she went to the kitchen finding a chicken in the oven and something cooking on the stow. Regina's magic no doubt, how she would extend it do that Emma would never know. The oven got turned down a bit just as she came inside the kitchen. She didn't even care to speculate about it. She by now was used to something or other cooking when she came home. She saw a note on the table and picked it up. She smiled reading, "Happy birthday Emma, I thought you could ask Ruby over for dinner or whomever, I will be with you a bit later in the evening when they leave, I have to take care of something regarding your birthday presents. The food should be done around 6, please enjoy yourself, there is a good wine in the fridge. I love you Regina. Ps, there should be something you could wear tonight in a box on your bed. Wear your hair loose, it looks better."

Emma smiled as she put a note on the mirror saying, "Thank you, Regina you are beyond a doubt magical."

She looked as the note vanished inside the mirror. It was their way of communicating. It had to Emma over the past two years become as normal as brushing her teeth or taking a shower. She then went into the bathroom to take her long overdue shower before going into the bedroom to get dressed. Opening the box, she found a beautiful red dress. She also saw a not to exchange it if it shouldn't fit. She tried it on, seeing that to her surprise it was the perfect fit. She smiled at the sight of herself in the mirror saying, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, am I the fairest of them all."

Of course there was no answer, she sat down on the bed calling Ruby to ask if she and Belle wanted to come over for dinner. She didn't even notice the reflection of Regina that was looking pleased at Emma for a minute before she vanished.

"So your woman prepared this meal, but she didn't stick around to enjoy it with us?" Ruby said with a frown, looking at Emma.

"She said she had to fix something with my presents," Emma said, chewing on a piece of carrot.

"Maybe we can stick around to meet her?" Belle asked looking at her with curious eyes.

"I…don't know when she will be here," said Emma blushing shyly.

"Why do I have a feeling there is something you are not telling us?" Red said, raising her brows at Emma.

"It's complicated and besides you wouldn't believe me if I told you what was going on," Emma said with a heavy sigh.

"She's not married or anything?" Red tried.

"No, if anything a widow, a quite black one, but that is not it, I don't know how to explain without you two calling me crazy," Emma said with, looking at them.

"Try us," Belle encouraged.

"Well you two heard of the old game, the queen in the mirror right?" Emma tried, this would so make her seem crazy she knew.

"Yeah you call the vengeful queen, she comes and kill you," Ruby nodded.

"Urban legend although I would never dear to try," Belle confirmed.

"I played it ten years ago, she didn't kill me, but we kept in touch, so well she is the one I am seeing," Emma explained.

"Seriously, but that is just a story?" Ruby looked her shocked.

"I can…. prove it," Emma said, dragging her to the mirror saying, "Regina, vengeful queen make yourself seen."

Regina appeared, but Ruby couldn't seem to see her as she said, "What are we looking at?"

"You don't see her?" Emma said confused, walking up to the mirror. She didn't understand, until Regina said, "Magic, I limit it, so only you can see me, unless you want me to really appear for them to see?"

"Can you, please?" Emma looked at her with pleading eyes.

She sighed and nodded. She was wearing a turquoise dress and her hair hung loosely down her shoulders for a change. She was even wearing a crown in white gold. Emma was completely captivated. Her friends gasped as the queen came to view for them. Ruby looked at Belle saying, "I am dreaming right, this isn't real?"

"No no, she is there, remarkable," Belle said, studying her. She recognized her from some of her books in the library.

"So I've seen you before, Ruby, but you are new," she looked at Belle.

Belle bowed saying, "Name is Belle Marie French, I am with Ruby for the time being, who couldn't love this cutie."

"I am pleased to meet you Belle, and you too Ruby, so are you having a good time?" she said and smiled at them.

"Very much so," said Belle polite.

"I am glad to hear that, if you will excuse me I am not quite done with Emma's birthday preparations," she said polite and vanished.

"Amazing, that was like wow," said Ruby still in shock and looked at Emma.

"I thought so at first, but in time I got used to her being here. Well not always, but mostly. She in the beginning was jealous of you, Ruby, she thinks you are very attractive, and being inside the mirror she was afraid you would steal you away," Emma explained.

"Understandable," Ruby sat down on Emma's bed.

"So she cannot get out of the mirror, then how can she cook?" Belle wondered curiously. She sat down next to Ruby, her feet curled under her.

"I think it is somewhat like a poltergeist or ghost moving things around. I know she has a great deal of magic to be able to do it and she said she was one of the strongest when it came to magic back in her land. I think she mentioned that her mother was stronger magic wise and Maleficent came along the same lines," Emma explained, adding, "It's just frustrating sometimes when we are palm to palm against the mirror, I can feel her hand, I even cupped her cheek once or twice, still I can't do more than that. I don't know if she can ever get out, but I need to believe that she can."

"Maybe…I can check the library for similar things," Ruby's eyes lit up. She loved exploring things.

"I don't know, but it couldn't hurt to try, should we get back to the dinner?" Emma asked with a smile.

"Sure, but what do you think she got you more for your birthday?" Belle wondered curiously still looking at the full view mirror in Emma's room.

"I have no idea, but I suppose it cannot be big considering it has to come through a mirror," said Emma with a small laughter, heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

It was around 10 pm that Emma lay down on the bed, her guests had just left and she was once more alone in the apartment. She hadn't seen Regina more when they were there. Emma smiled at the mirror, glad the dinner had left her with left overs so she wouldn't have to cook the next day.

As Regina appeared she couldn't help to ask, "How can you manage to make dinner when you are still inside a mirror?"

"I have practiced to see how far my powers can reach while you are at work. Using my mind and work things that way, but it is very tiresome. Also one of the reasons why I couldn't be here all night, I needed some rest. I am glad you all enjoyed it," she said with a soft smile.

"You are a great chef," Emma said with a small laugh.

"Yes, well, I try," Regina winked at her, then she looked down saying, "Sadly I could not get you the present you wish for the most, me out of this. I actually planned to try with a horse, but well that didn't work either. I have something smaller though, if you close your eyes."

Emma did so and for a short moment it felt like a pair of soft lips kissed her cheek and she blushed. She felt something being tied around her neck. Then Regina looked at her saying, "You can open them now.

"Oh," Emma said, looking down at a heart shaped locket, the front of it had a beautiful silver patterns and what could seem like a small red heart, on the back, it was their name engraved. Emma opened it to find pictures of them both inside.

"I know it isn't much, but I worked really hard to make it," Regina said, getting the pictures was perhaps the hardest task.

"No, it is perfect, I love it Regina, I shall never take it off," Emma stroked over it with a gentle finger, it was the most beautiful gift she had ever gotten. Mostly because of the love behind it, this too her had been the most perfect birthday ever.

A yawn on her lips as she lay down on her belly, watching Regina as she slowly drifted off. Regina continued to watch her for hours, her hand touching the mirror, trying to get out, wanting to curl up with Emma. She sighed in the end falling asleep just watching her.

* * *

Feedback always most welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

 ** _Manhattan, New York, 2013_**

The day everything changed was a regular Friday. At least it started out that way for Emma, she had gotten dressed, talking to Regina in her bedroom mirror. She had seemed a bit off, but Emma didn't think much of it. She figured not sleeping for decades could do that to you. She even promised not to work overtime that day, and hurried away. Regina looked after her perfect girl with a soft smile on her lips. She didn't tell Emma that she had been using all forms of magic to try to get out of the mirror for the past few days. In fact she and Belle had tried to come up with ways for her to come out of the mirror over the past few years, but none of them had worked. She appreciated the librarian had given it a fair try thought. She however knew it in the end would be all up to her.

Emma had been out of town and so it hadn't been a problem to try to test, but it hadn't worked. Still she figured she would do with a last try. She had come close the night before, making a small crack in one of the mirrors. Luckily Emma hadn't noticed it, but Regina was diremined and now she wanted to get out of the mirror more than anything. She didn't even care if it caused her to lose all her magic. All she cared about now was being with Emma for real, and she would do anything in her power to do so.

Emma was whistling going home from work, it was a sunny day and she had even agreed to meet Ruby and Belle at a café later. First she however had to go home to see Regina. Belle had after the meeting three years back, figured out that Emma could bring Regina anywhere with a pocket mirror most likely. The blonde had almost hugged her to pieces by this, not knowing why she hadn't thought about this herself.

She had now from her jobs and her newly appointed job as daily manager of the diner managed to by a bigger apartment and she, Ruby, Belle and some others had celebrated there on her birthday a few days prior. It wasn't long from where Belle lived and that way Emma could make sure Gold never bothered her. He didn't sneak around that much after Regina had scared the crap out of him some years back. She had been going around his mirrors for days and threatened him with things if he didn't leave Belle alone. Emma knew she had a blast doing so. That and the fact that Emma had given him a talking to.

As she opened the door Emma didn't even suspect anything to be different, the hallway was quiet as always. She looked at her dresser, figuring it was high time she got a mirror there soon. That way she could see Regina while on the way out of the apartment also. It could be good for them both. She put her jacket on the hanger and her boots on their regular place. The keys went in a bowl on the dresser.

Having to pee due to one cup of hot chocolate and coffee too many at work, she hurried to the bathroom. Turning on the light she gasped, the mirror was broken, only broken pieces on the floor was left. Running around her apartment her urge to pee seemed less urgent and instead she found every mirror she ever owned was broken. Even the small one in her purse.

"Regina," a small whisper left her red lips lips, tears flooding from her blue green eyes. If the mirrors were gone, so was she. In desperation she tried to put all the pieces of the full view mirror in her bedroom together. Tears stinging in her eyes, panic grasping her as she understood what had to had happened. Regina had tried to break free, breaking both the mirrors and herself in the process.

She was gone, the queen in the mirror, she was gone. Emma sobbed so hard she was shaking now, unable to utter words in between, her hand pressing against the broken shards of the mirror, not wanting her to be gone, not caring that they cut into her palm.

She started feeling a hand on her shoulder, hearing Regina's voice say, "I managed, I finally managed to break out of the mirror, all thanks to you."

Emma slowly turned her head looking up into Regina's dark eyes. This was not a reflection she realized, this time she was there, she was really there. The queen had broken her chains and she was there, quite alive in flesh and blood. She stood there all poise and regal, head tilted looking at Emma with worried eyes, smiling at her. Her turquoise dress wrapped neatly around her, it didn't even bare a scratch from breaking out of the mirror, her hair loose and her silver crown on. She was even more beautiful in real life and Emma was completely stunning.

Regina looked at her with soft eyes, a smile on red lips as she whispered, "Say something, please, don't say I used all this magic for nothing. Please tell me you are happy with me being here with you."

Emma got up and wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight, "Of course, it just seems unreal, you are not going back in the mirror right?"

"And here I thought talking through a mirror would seem unreal, and no I am not. To be fair I can't," said Regina with a sigh, kissing her cheek, adding, "It will be an adjustment getting used to your world that is all."

"And I will help you every step of the way," said Emma, smiling at her.

"So now that I am here, can I see the place where you work or maybe library where Belle works?" she wondered, she was curious about this world.

"Of course, you don't want to jump at me as promised," Emma wondered with a frown.

"Oh I do, but there will plenty of time for that, I traveled long through decades. I just want to see a part of your life, if that is okay?" she wondered, blushing, feeling her question was kind of stupid.

"I can get that I suppose, and you are in luck. Ruby's shift hasn't ended, if we go there we can mess her up," Emma laughed heartfelt.

"Oh yes, let us do that, is this okay to wear or should I shift to something more appropriate for your town?" Insecurity in Regina's otherwise certain voice.

"You look perfect, I feel a bit underdressed, but I don't have anything to go with that outfit, my queen," she said with a small sigh.

"I like what you are wearing now," she nuzzled lovingly along her cheek, pressing a kiss there, her hands went down to squeeze Emma's firm behind that was hiding within her blue denim jeans. She was wearing a white singlet under her red leather jacket.

Emma didn't' even mind the squeeze and smiled at her saying, "Alright, let us go." She released her grip and took her hand instead, walking alongside with her towards the door. Regina pressed her hand and transferred magic to heal her bleeding hand. Emma felt it and stopped looking at her hand saying, "You can still use magic?"

"A little, but not much, I don't even know how much I have left," she said honestly.

"Oh, I am sorry, thank you for healing me though," Emma said and kissed her cheek.

"No thank you for not being with anyone," she said and leaned to kiss her lips, she had been longing to do it for ages.

Emma was caught by surprise, but still kissed her back. It felt unlike any kiss she had ever before experienced, soft and warm at the same time as it was a bit demanding. She let herself deepen it, feeling the woman she had longed for so long, getting lost with her.

Regina couldn't believe how good it felt to finally kiss her, as she let go of her lips, a small blush spread across her cheeks, she smiled lightly, saying, "Mmm worth the wait," she felt butterflies spreading inside her.

"I agree," said Emma, picking up her purse and keys before unlocking her front door. She couldn't feel anything but bliss as she left the apartment with Regina.

* * *

On the way to the diner the brunette looked at everything and anything, from trashcans to cars. She called them loud metal horses. She had seen them from the rear view mirror of Emma's car once or twice, but it was quite different to see them in real life. She liked the bikes more, but she found it odd that women here didn't seem to wear dresses or skirts much, at least not like she was used to from her world. People also seemed to be talking a lot in those talking thingy's Emma had. She looked in the store windows, seeing a bookshop she went inside, seeing it was bigger than the ones she was used to from her land, and different. She bought a few books, some English and some in languages Emma didn't understand. She was just happy Regina enjoyed herself. It was seeing an excited child. Then again she couldn't even imagine what it must be like for her to be there.

As they rounded another corner they came to the diner. Regina looked at it with a smile, she liked the name of it, "Apple's & Crowns," to her it made sense that Emma worked there. Today's special warm apple pie with cream and blackberries. It was noted on the sign it was a dessert and todays soup was of pumpkin. At least some things didn't change over the decades.

Emma held up the door for her, and Regina stepped inside, looking around with curious eyes. It was smaller than she thought it would be, but not too small. It to her seemed like a place frozen in time. The music seemed to be coming from what Emma called a jukebox where you put money inside and picked a song. She looked at the counter, seeing a glass display with cakes and baked goods, she walked over to take a closer look. A various of cakes and tarts all looking delicious. Her eyes went on the display over the counter for the rest of the menu. Emma joined her saying, "You want to try anything?"

"Yes, all, now that I have my body back I am feeling a bit hungry," she admitted with a small laugh.

"That is understandable," said Emma with a small smile, adding, "Pick anything you would like, my treat."

"No, you pick anything you like and I will try that," Regina nuzzled against her cheek.

Ruby that had taken some dishes, came back from the kitchen and spotted Emma," she came over saying, "I thought you went home, Regina, you are here too, how did…hey?"

"I found it was time to leave the mirror behind, and I am hungry so I wanted to try the famous diner," she said and smiled politely at her.

"Great, I am soon on my break, so I can join you if you like," she offered, smiling back at her.

"That would be lovely," said she, looking at Emma to order.

"Oh two burgers with everything and apple pie for dessert, would you like something to drink?" she looked at Regina.

"Coffee for the pie, hmm I would like to try that thing diet coke," she said, reading the drinks.

"Alright, if you sit down I will come with it in not long," Ruby said, cheerful as ever, not quite sure what to think of it all.

"I know this is an odd request but would it be possible to get a basket with the different types of bread you have, or better yet a takeaway bag with that and butter," Regina wondered.

"Of course, trying to learn new things?" Ruby asked ever so brightly.

"Something like that," said Regina and looked at Emma, anxious as to where they would be sitting. Emma gave Ruby a nod, before she went to sit down in one of the boots for more privacy. Once they had done so Regina clarified, "I like this place, it had a nice setting and the smells are great."

"Why the bread?" Emma was the curious one now.

"To try to figure out which bread type bread I like," said Regina, adding, "I know you have a baker I just figured I would try the bread here first."

"Makes sense to me," said Emma and kissed her cheek.

"Well it is where you work so," Regina shrugged.

It wasn't long after that Ruby came over with their food and sat down across the table. Regina looked at the burger with curiosity before stabbing her fork through a couple of fries, leading them through her mouth. As she tried them out she made a face before she figured she approved of their taste. She saw the others used their hands for their burgers. She had seen others around the diner do the same, but she felt more like using her knife and fork. After all she was raised as a princess to later become a queen, eating with her hands wasn't to her an option. She still managed to eat her burger and small talk with Ruby in between. She soon learned about the meetup with Belle and Ruby at the cafe later that day. Although they both understood if she rather wanted to spend time with Emma. Regina however said that she wanted to spend some time with them in the park, but perhaps go home a bit earlier. Emma was happy about this.

After the dessert Regina asked Emma if she could put on their song on the music box, she wanted to dance with her. The blonde found it an odd request considering where they were, but she obliged. Regina didn't care if anyone were watching, she had waited this long to dance with her woman and now she would. She even whispered the lyrics of with or without you into Emma's ear doing so. Emma could not have been happier. Ruby looked at them smiling.

When the song ended, they walked over to the library that wasn't that far of a walk, where they found Belle behind the counter. She was absolutely delighted to see Regina there, then again she had talked a lot with Regina over the past three years, the two women seemed to have a lot in common other than their liking for great literature and Belle offered to come with some suggestions for further reading when she was done with her books. The brunette was more than happy for this. Leaving there they had decided upon meeting at the park around eight. It would be nearing dark by then, but it was well lit up along the pathway and it wasn't that cold to take an evening stroll.

* * *

Regina was a bit unclear of how it happened, she just knew that once they came home, she put the bag of bread from Ruby on the dresser and the bag with books next to it. The next thing she knew she was kissing Emma, longing, hungry, deep kisses. She had no control anymore, her hands roaming all over her, leading to Emma's jacket and top fell to the floor fast. She felt her soft skin beneath her fingertips, it was much softer than she ever could imagine and warm from the fall heat. She could feel Emma struggling to remove her dress between soft moans and hot kisses. She smiled and used a bit of magic to help, not caring it ended up in a heap somewhere on the floor. She got even more excited by Emma touching her all over and pushing her towards her bedroom area. She moaned out against her neck, sucking lightly on it.

Emma pushed the door open, and Regina towards the bed, she smiled as she got on top of her, cupping her cheek and stroking it ever so gently. Regina looked at up at her with softness she hadn't felt since she had felt since her first love. She nuzzled against her shoulder, pressing light kisses against it, a tears falling from her eye.

Emma stroked it away, saying, "Are you alright."

"I am, finally, I just am so happy," she smiled at her, "I wanted this…you for so long."

"Me too," Emma shivered lightly, pressing kisses against her collarbone. This was it she knew, she was finally in bed with her, this time for real. And she loved it, how their bodies fit so well together. How every moment seemed so intoned and how every kiss made all of tingle. She loved feeling Regina's body against her own, having her fingers stroke her all over, exploring her, taking her time, knowing what she was doing at the same time as she was insecure. She never felt what making love was she knew, until this very moment. And when she flew over her edge with Regina, it felt greater than anything she had ever felt.

Regina took a long time to climb down from her edge. Maybe it was because it had been so long since the last time she had bedded anyone or she had basically been more or less dead for decades. She only knew this was real love and she never wanted it to end. She wanted to be with this woman until the end of her days. She wasn't sure if she could die again, but if she did she wanted it to be in Emma's arms. She smiled, still panting she asked, "So was I worth waiting for?"

"Oh yes, absolutely, what do you say we just stay in bed, cuddling up until we have to leave?" Emma said, pressing a light kiss to her lips.

"Mmm I like the sound of that," she said, kissing her back. Stroking her cheek ever so gently. She didn't mind this at all, she could stay here forever worshiping Emma, and right now this was all she wanted to do, when she finally could.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and as always I would love to hear your point of view :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: To all that have been following and reviewing this story, thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me. This however is the end of it. I may write a continuing one, but not for a while yet. I just have an idea for it in my head for now;o) Again thank you, thank you, every single one of you make the difference._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7 / Epilogue_**

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all," Regina heard Emma's voice from the inside of the bathroom.

"You are dear, and that mirror is not going to answer, no matter how many time you ask," said Regina, shaking her head.

"I know," Emma said with a soft laughter. She took a last look as she combed her hair and put it up in a neat ponytail. She knew now that Regina had come out and were living with her, there were no chance she would ever get an answer from the mirror again. Something she was very glad for.

"Are you coming or should we leave without you?" Regina said and smiled down at the medium sized puppy that was on a leach. It hopped up and down with excitement over going out. They had adopted her together a couple of days after Regina came out of the mirror. It was a small German Shepard named Hope. It had come from a broken home, and Regina had fell in love with her at the animal shelter. Emma saw the connection and they had and she couldn't deny Regina the puppy, and so she had come home with her that very day. Now six months later Regina and the dog was almost inseparable. She even took him riding whenever Emma and she went to the stables. Regina had even gotten Emma a horse, a white mere with a black star on, Emma had called it Regina's Pride.

Truth to be told that was what Regina called Emma from time to time, but Emma's pride just sounded stupid in Emma's mind. Regina was borrowing another horse the times they rode together, a stallion named Prince Henry. Same name as her father she said. Emma had a feeling she would end up buying the horse one day.

Emma had never questioned how Regina had managed to transfer all her money over from before her death over to one of the banks there. She was just glad she had and that she had also managed to get a job at the stable to make little extra. Emma knew she didn't need to do that, but she seemed to like it and so she didn't complain. She wanted to do whatever made her happy, and if that meant her coming home smelling like a stable she could live with that.

Now they were however meeting Ruby and Belle for lunch outside the library in the sunny spring weather. Regina looked stunning in her new blue dress. It reached to her knees and her hair was tied up in a neat blue ribbon. She to Emma looked like the most beautiful creature that ever lived. She was more in love with her than ever before.

Regina looked at Emma coming out of the bathroom wearing a pair of denim shorts and a top that said, "born to be wild," she wrinkled her nose in dismay. Emma however knew she loved it. She came over giving Regina a peck on the cheek saying, "Ready to go."

"It was about time," Regina gave her a small slap on the behind before wrapping her arm around her waist as they walked outside the door. To her being just Regina agreed with her. She was no longer the evil queen, just Regina Mills, a citizen of New York and she had never been happier.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)


End file.
